Cartoon Wars Meet
by jusAgurl93x
Summary: Kyle,Stan and Kenny are phycked when they find out they get to meet the real "Griffins" of the Tv Show 'Family guy' Cartman on the other hand is less then thrilled./ Producers set up a drawing, whoever wins gets to spend the weekend with the griffin


This story is a mix of Southpark/Family guy Mixed together.. be warned.  


* * *

_******.......South Park... *******_

Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny sat on Eric Cartman's couch watching Tv.  
About 3:45 on a Saturday afternoon.  
"Uggggh" Cartman sighed.  
Kyle glanced in his direction and rolled his eyes, continuing to press next on the romote control.  
Stan, his best friend next to him let out a groan too.  
"Dude, there's nothing on"  
"I know" Kyle muttered lowly continuing to click the channels.  
"Merph, Merph MERPH!" Kenny pointed to the tv.  
Kyle clicked back too the channel Kenny gestured too and women exercising on treadmills flashed the screen,  
zooming in on there ass as they do crutches and knee -ups.  
Kyle frowned and kept clicking, "No Kenny, Were not watching exercising videos"  
Kenny's eyes went wide and held out his arms, "MEEEEEPH?" He pleaded.  
"No Kenny, That's boring" Stan chimmed in.  
"Gets me tired just watching it" Cartman added on the far left side of the couch,  
putting a doughnut to his mouth.  
Kyle smirked, "Yeah, It would FATASS! That few seconds of exercising they did is more then you've done all day!"  
Cartman frowned and sprung to the floor,  
"AY!"He pointed at him,  
"That is NOT true, I excersized more then that!"  
"No You havent RETARD! This morning you woke up, Walked downstairs, your mom probably made breakfest for you  
and you've sat on ass all day, while Me, Stan and Kenny had to walk here"  
"MEPH!" Kenny agreed.  
Cartman sat speachless.  
A few seconds later he regained himself, "Uh- uh"  
"Uh huh! That's what you Always do!" Kyle shouted.  
Cartman stared a few more seconds then frowned,  
"Well Atleast I'm not a fucking jew!" He yelled and spun around stomping into the kitchen.  
"That's your comeback for everything!" Kyle yelled back.  
"Only if you're a jew" Cartman called from somewhere in the kitchen.  
Kyle grunted shifting his feet. "Asshole" he muttered to himself. Stan rolled his eyes, "Just iggnore him"  
Kyle kept clicking, "What do you want to watch?" the Redhead asked, feeling his clicking finger getting tired.  
Kenny shrugged "MIPH MEPH MEPHH."  
"Dont care" Stan said.  
Kyle kept clicking then recognized a show he clicked, he past it then went back.  
'Family Guy' showed up on the screen, so did theme song.  
''Of, Fam-IlY-GUUUUUUUY" They sang, then it showed the shows house then Lois talking to her Husbend Peter,  
"Peter, Do you mind telling me What the hell you were thinking when you bought a mentally retarded horse?!"  
A brown horse entered the screen in the house.  
"Hey Jeez Relax lois, I can see why your angry. But it was such a cheap price! I couldnt turn it down!"  
"PETER! Where are we suppose to put a horse?! We have no room for it! And the only reason it was so cheap  
Is beacuse it's mentally challanged peter" Lois crossed her arms and gazed at him sternly.  
Peter immediately put his hands over the horses ears, "SHHHHH!!! Lois! What the hell! You'll hurt his feelings saying something  
like that! He'll end up being like the emo kid I saw last week at the subway station"  
A flashback comes on about an emo kid with dark hair has a knife in the corner slitting his wrists,  
"I hate this life, I hate this life, I hate this life" The emo kid purred to himself as he cut and cried.  
Peter's eyes widdened and slowly backed away. FAR away.  
Lois's face came back on, "Peter, you need to le-"  
"Dude I havent seen this show in forever" Stan grinned.  
"Yeah, Me neither!" Kyle smiled.  
He missed this show.. A sudden flashback came in his mind ever sense He's seen the show on Tv or heard of it,  
Of a time The show was going to use mohamid as a muslim prophit.  
The terrorists threatened if they showed the new episode.  
Kyle remembered how freaked out everyone was, hidding out in the community center and digging up holes  
To bury their heads in the ground, and how Cartman wanted to get the show off the air, and almost succeeded.  
Still, It gave Kyle a bit of accomplishment in his chest knowing he was the reason the show was still on the air, and showing  
at this moment.  
Lois's voice swept the room, and Cartman started to walk in with a tray and ceral, a beagle, and cheatos.  
Cartman sleepily kept walking towards the couch, then his ear caught a regognition... His eyes spoted the tv and His arms flew in  
the air, getting the tray to crash on the floor beside him.  
"Not this!"  
Stan, Kyle and Kenny looked at Cartman.  
"Anything But this" Cartman said as he stomped over to Kyle and yanked the remote out of his hand.  
"Hey! Not fair!" Kyle got off the couch, trying to get the remote back, "You got the Tv for two hours Fatass!"  
Kyle pulled the remote towards him. "Its my fucking Tv Jew!" Cartman pulled back.  
Stan rolled his eyes "Come on guys stop it, Kyle lets just watch something else"  
"No! He always gets his way! Even If its at My house or yours, He'll still wine and complain about something being on that he doesnt  
like, till eventually we cant take it and switch the channel."  
"KAAAA-AA-"  
"No Fatass, Were watching family guy and thats it"  
Cartman frowned, "Aye! My Fucking Tv!"  
Cartman lunged at Kyle again to retrieve the remote back, but Kyle faught him off with his hand and shoved him off.  
Cartman attempted too again and Kyle punched him in the shoulder and Cartman Grabbed it in pain and yelped.  
Noone paid attention seeing Cartman get on his knee's cursing in pain, just fixated their eyes on the tv.  
"- - Look we can keep the horse, It just needs some proper love and Care" Peter said from the screen.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, getting up from his knee, giving Kyle a death glare, bothering him that Kyle wasent even paying attention.  
"Stupid show" Cartman muttered as he crawled back up onto the couch.  
"- - Oh.. Alright Peter. But takeing care of this horse is going to be a big responsibility -" Lois's voice went on.  
"Big responsibility" Cartman immitated her Characters voice in a high pitched way.  
Stan frowned "Shut up Cartman" he let out.  
Cartman's annoyance didnt faze. "Well -" He crawled off his couch.  
"Screw you guys" Cartman headed for the steps, "I'm going to sleep"  
"Dont care" Kyle muttered,  
"Meph"

Cartman slammed the door behind him and laid back in bed, Not like he cared much that he left.  
He needed time away from those assholes anyway.  
THEY woke him up.  
Cartman curled into his sheets letting himself drift away.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

The beggining!!  
Of my Southpark/Family guy mix!  
We'll be switching points of views.. trust me.. you'll love this.  
Just TRUST me. :)


End file.
